


escape

by headxheartwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Betrayal, Choking, F/M, bellamy heartbroken, josephine!clarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: Bellamy is locked up and tied up in Josephine’s bedroom while she taunts him with his regrets...a 6x06 one shot to feed us bellarkes...





	escape

_”Stop! this is wrong.”_ Clarkes voice screamed in her head. Ever since josephine took over her body. She has no control of her body, she can’t even say anything. All she can do is scream through her own consciousness where no body can hear her. She sees everything josephine does. 

 

 

Josephine walks into her bedroom smiling, seeing bellamy tied up sitting in a chair in the corner. “How are you doing?” Josephine teases him. He gives her an evil glance then looks away. Josephine gives him a small pout. “Oh now you don’t wanna talk?” she laughs. She grabs a chair and brings it over to sit in front of bellamy.

 

 

“Look... I know this must be hard for you. I mean technically my parents killed clarke and brought me back. But her brain is remained unharmed.” Bellamy sighs and stares at the floor. 

 

Josephine rests her hand on bellamys thigh. “I know you deeply cared about her, but she’s gone and you have to let go.” Bellamy swallows. “You don’t know what your talking about, you murdered someone _who-.”_

 

Josephine raises an eyebrow and lets out a short laugh. “Oh, you loved her didn’t you?” She gets up from the chair. She walks around the room. “Wow that may suck, i’m guessing she didn’t know?”

 

 

_stop! leave him alone_. Clarkes voice echos in her head...

 

 

Josephine twirls her hair. “I’m guessing you broke her heart right?” Bellamys eyes fill up with tears.

 

 

_He didn’t break my heart, he thought I was dead for six years he moved on._

 

 

“Clarkes with me Bellamy... She’s talking to me right now inside my head.” Josephine sits back down in the chair. She crosses her legs. “Too bad... you will never see her again.”

 

_I loved him. I was in love with him, he showed he loved echo. I was so afraid to admit my feelings to him and I didn’t know he felt the same way. I didn’t want to ruin their relationship... the voice echos in her head..._

 

“She just told me, She loved you. She said she was in love with you. But you showed her that you loved echo. She didn’t know you felt the same way. She didn’t want to ruin your relationship with echo.” Josephine smiles. A tear slips down Bellamys cheek.

 

 

“Shut up. Bellamy says. Josephine lets out a sigh. “You broke her heart Bellamy. She was in love with you and you didn’t care to notice and now she’s gone. You just feel awful.” Josephine let’s out a small smirk.

 

“Shut up.” Bellamy says again. He gives a angry look. 

 

“You will never see her again, I know you were in love with her too but you decided to not take the chance when you could. She’s dead and she’s never coming back.”

 

 

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Bellamy screams at Josephine. He tries to stand up but the restraints in the chair pulls him back. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. 

 

Josephine stands up and kneels on the ground. She takes bellamys face in her hands. “It’ll be okay, you’ll get over it eventually.” Bellamy knocks his head into Josephines forehead and she falls to the ground. 

 

Her nose starts bleeding and she touches it. The blood drops smeared on her palm. “You son of a bitch, you deserve pain. You never deserved clarke anyways. I hope you suffer.”

 

 

Josephine stands up and wipes off the blood on her pants. “Well, if you excuse me I am going to grab one of your friends to talk some sense into you. For now you can sit and think about the horrible things you done you asshole.” 

 

 

Josephine walks out of the room. Leaving bellamy sobbing in the chair. Grieving over clarke griffins death...

 

 

 

>>>>

 

About an hour later, Josephine grabbedMurphy to convince him to talk some sense into Bellamy and of course he agreed too.

 

 

Josephine walks into her bedroom

again seeing Bellamy still tied to the chair. He looks beyond angry.

 

 

“Murphy? What the hell are you doing here?” Bellamy asks with having a confused look. “Josephine asked me to come up here to talk to you.” Murphy says loudly.

 

 

“How are you so calm with this? Her and her parents killed clarke. They murdered her!” Bellamy shouts.

 

 

“yeah... I know.” Murphy says with a sigh. all of a sudden Russel walks into the room and gives a shocked look.

 

 

“What on earth is going on here?” Russel asks giving a surprised look. Murphy stands there in shock.

 

“Dad, Bellamy knows the truth now so we need to keep him restrained for awhile or he will tell the others and he will cause a war to sanctum.” Josephine says worryingly. Russel lets out a sigh. “Josie at least unite the guy from the chair we keep his hands restrained. He’s still a human being.” Josie rolls her eyes.

 

 

“Fine.” she groans. She walks over to bellamy and unites the restraints on the chair. Bellamy gives her an angry look. “You can stand up you know...” Bellamy stands up and walks towards Murphy.

 

 

“So what about him?” Russel asks hinting towards Murphy. “He knows too, but he said he’s going to help me by keeping some things in place” Josephine says while smirking.

 

 

“Murphy you are on her side? They killed clarke! They are murderers.” Bellamy shouts. Murphy swallows. “I know man, but she offered me a deal to be immortal and I took it. I’m going to hell anyways so why does it matter?” 

 

Bellamys eyes feel up with tears. “How could you do this? How could you do this to us? How could you do this to me?” Bellamy yells. 

 

Murphy gives him a angry look. All of a sudden Bellamy jumps on Russell and wraps his restraints around his neck. “You son of a bitch! You killed her. You killed the girl I loved!” Bellamy yells while trying to choke Russell. “You will pay for this!” Bellamy shouts. Josephine gives Murphy an annoyed look. “Make him stop.” she orders. 

 

Murphy tries to pull Bellamy off Russell but he won’t budge. “No he killed her, I won’t let him live because of this!” Bellamy yells. All murphy hears is the sound of Russel choking. “Come on Man, If he dies he will kill all of our people.” Murphy says. He finally pulls Bellamy off of Russel. Russel chokes and tries to catch his breath.

 

 

Josephine rests a hand on his back. Helping her father catch his breath. “Guards!” Russel yells. The guards rush into Josephine’s bedroom. “Is everything okay?” One of the guards asks. 

 

Russel points at Bellamy. “Take this young man to lockup, he tried to murder me.” The guard nods and he takes one side of bellamys arm. Then another guard takes another. Russel walks up to bellamy. “I hope you learn your lesson to never attack me again while you are in there.” Bellamy gives him a angry look.

 

“I’m proud of you today, you are doing such good things for the human race.” Josephine says while patting Murphy’s shoulder. While the guards are taking Bellamy out of the room he looks over his shoulder feeling betrayed and hurt while tears fill his eyes.

 

 

Not only his best friend betrayed him. But he lost the love of his life _too_...

 

 

 

 


End file.
